Many applications require functional surfaces configured to adhere, frictionally engage, and/or attach to other opposing surfaces. For example, biological tissue may adhere to a substrate, a brake pad may frictionally engage a locomotive wheel, and an automotive floor mat may attach to a vehicle floor. Frequently, such applications also require reversible adhesion and/or attachment between the functional surface and the opposing surface. For example, biological tissue may require separation from the substrate after grafting to a host, and automotive floor mats may occasionally be repositioned. Therefore, functional surfaces for such applications often require enhanced topography to optimize coupling between the functional surface and the opposing surface.